villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fat Buu
Fat Buu is the first form of Majin Buu seen in Dragon Ball Z and the main antagonist of the "Majin Buu" Saga up until he turned good before being absorbed by his evil half. He is the result of Kid Buu absorbing the Gra nd Supreme Kai and has the appearance of a fat, pink, rubbery creature with an antenna on his head. He was voiced by Kozo Shioya in the Japanese version, and by Josh Martin in the English dubbed version. History He began as Kid Buu, but after killing the Supreme West Kai and Supreme Northern Kai at the time, he absorbed Supreme Southern Kai, and later Grand Supreme Kai, turning him into the fat Buu. He was soon sealed away in a ball by Bibidi, who was then killed by Supreme Kai. Bibidi's clone Babidi set out to gather energy to awaken Buu and succeeded by brainwashing Vegeta. He beat up Supreme Kai and supposedly killed Gohan, but Dabura, Babidi's right-hand man, came to fight him, knowing Babidi would not be able to control Buu. Dabura speared Buu, but he pulled the spear out and healed the hole. He then fought Dabura and turned him into a cookie and ate him after Dabura failed to turn Buu into stone. Afterward, Vegeta appeared and fought Buu after Vegeta confronts Buu for killing Gohan, much to Piccolo's horror, who soon gained the advantage, forcing Vegeta to blow himself up in an attempt to kill him. Buu survived, blown to bits, and came back together. He and Babidi set out to find Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, with Buu turning the inhabitants of cities into candy or chocolate to eat them. When Babidi learned the location of Trunks' home, Goku stalled them and turned Super Saiyan 3 to fight Buu. Goku could have destroyed him but wanted Goten and Trunks to in case a new villain arrived and they needed to fight him (as he was dead and could only go to Earth for 24 hours, once). After Trunks got the Dragon Radar, Goku left after he gives Buu and Babidi the warning. Buu got tired of being abused by Babidi, so he killed him. He then terrorized the world as much as he wanted to, turning people into clay and building a house out of them. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks to fight him but got beat up. Hercule was sent to kill Buu and used various means like poisoned chocolate and exploding video games. Soon they became friends, and Buu found an injured puppy dog and healed him. When he found out from Hercule that killing innocent people was wrong, he decided to stop. When Bee, and later Hercule, were shot by Van Zant, a deranged gunman, Buu was able to heal both but became so angry that his evil side came out in the form of steam coming out the holes in his head (as usually does when he gets angry). The steam turned into Evil Buu, who beat up Good Buu. Good Buu tried to turn Evil Buu into chocolate, but he blew the attack back at him, turning him into chocolate and eating him, turning him into Super Buu. When Goku and Vegeta were inside Super Buu's head, Vegeta tore down the Good Buu, turning Super Buu into Kid Buu. He stopped Kid Buu from attacking Hercule, so Kid Buu spit him out like a piece of chewing gum. He fought Kid Buu but was badly beaten. After Goku killed Kid Buu, Dende healed Good Buu, and everyone's memories of him (except the Z Fighters and their friends and family) were erased with a wish from the Dragon Balls, enabling him to live a peaceful life on Earth with Hercule and Bee. Names Fat Buu is the name used to refer to this version of Buu during his time as a villain. When Kid Buu first took on the form he was called Innocent Buu, when Buu removed the evil from himself he was called Good Buu, and after being accepted as an Earthling he was named Mr. Buu. Most video games refer to him as Majin Buu - as he was the first Buu on-screen. Powers and Abilities Majin Buu has been noted as one of Dragon Ball's most powerful entities and the deadliest monster in the franchise. Majin Buu can fly, is inhumanly strong, and can manipulate Ki Energy like almost all fighters in DBZ. However, he does have some of his own unique abilities. He can learn any Ki Technique just simply observing another using it. This is how he learned Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Super Kamehameha. His body is completely malleable; this ability allows Buu to completely manipulate his body to do seemingly anything. He can regenerate on a molecular level. Buu's arguably deadliest weapon is his ability to fire a beam from his tentacle that seems able to change any matter into anything Buu desires. This technique is called the Change Beam. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Evil from the Past Category:Redeemed Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Dissociative Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Genies Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Man-Eaters Category:Magic Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Alter-Ego Category:Martial Artists Category:Vengeful Category:Fragmental Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Demon Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Minion